YAOI STORY
by blcakrose
Summary: Deleted the first one.Read.BTW:I suck at lemons.


**TSUBASA**

"**Tsubasa. Ohhh, Tsubasa don't stop!" Kyoya Tatigami squealed with pleasure as his husband, Tsubasa Matstura , released all over his face. Tsubasa licked it up and spanked the shivering Kyoya one last time before collapsing on the other side of him.**

"**You-are-so-damn-BAD, Tsubasa! God you gotta do me like that later!" Kyoya said. Tsubasa smiled and started playing with Kyoya's long green hair that was somewhat drenched in semen. Kyoya moved Tsubasa's hand and kissed him. They broke apart and got up to get dressed and take showers. Just then, a knock sounded at their bedroom door. Their daughter, Kiari, emerges and laughs at her fathers' faces. **

"**Sorry. Thought I'd tell you I'll be at Kurama's house today after school." she said in an apologetic voice. Tsubasa thought she looked like an angel. Kyoya thought she looked like Tsubasa. They had the same delicate tan skin, long, silky silver hair, and the same angelic face. The only differences; Kiari had light teal eyes, while Tsubasa had amber golden eyes . Kiari kissed her fathers' cheeks and left for school. Tsubasa took a shower and got dressed . He usually worked at the bakery downtown, about a few blocks from Kiari's school , but he had the week off. She went to school with her boyfriend, Shuiichi Minamino ,or as everyone but pupils and teachers called him, Kurama. Kyoya then took himself a shower and dressed in his uniform; a blue shirt that traced his muscles, sleek, white pants, and a name tag. He worked at the library two blocks away from the bakery and a mile from the school. Tsubasa's heart beat just a little faster when he saw Kyoya bend down. Maybe he could talk him into doing a role play later.**

"**Tsubasa. Turn around." Kyoya said to the fully dressed seme.**

**Tsubasa looked at his husband and his heart melted when Kyoya handed him a small wrapped present. Kyoya grinned when he saw his husband's smile and surprised face light up when he saw the golden necklace that had ****Tsubasa ****written in a thin script hanging on the chain. He read the little card before kissing Kyoya and hugging him.**

"**Happy birthday, sweetheart. I wanted to get you something special. I figured you liked necklaces and didn't have one like this, so I saved about 1,000 yen to get that specially made." Kyoya said with embarrassment as his husband tried to put it on. Kyoya helped him, only to be pulled into a passionate kiss. Kyoya melted as Tsubasa's sweet tongue entered his lips and moved towards his own tongue. Kyoya had never been in a French kiss with Tsubasa, but seeing as it was his birthday, Kyoya went along with it. The kiss finally ended and Kyoya left Tsubasa , who had waved and went back to bed. About an hour later, he feels hands rubbing his neck, then back, then ass, then go in his pants and rub his penis. Tsubasa smiled and took the hands out.**

"**Stop, Kyoya. I already got you this morning. I don't want to do you again. I want to sleep." he grumbled sweetly. Someone grunted and put a cloth over his mouth. Tsubasa tried to fight back, but the smell in the cloth was so sickly sweet, he passed out. Before he fully passed out, he felt his necklace get yanked off and heard it **_**clink **_**as it hit something and someone saying, "Atta boy. Just rest. I'll put you in a safe place." . The voice sounded familiar, but Tsubasa couldn't think of the name. Then his vision went dark.**

**KYOYA**

**Kyoya came home to find the house empty.**

"**Tsubasa? Baby were are you? C'mon this isn't funny anymore. Oh no." He found Tsubasa's necklace lying on the floor next to a note.**

' **I have your **_**precious **_**Tsubasa. Time for me to get even and get my way. I'll make you pay for what you did to me. Now that Tsubasa's mine, no telling what I'll do. I could kill him, sell him to a pimp as a prostitute, ANYTHING I WANT! Time for payback, BITCH.' **

**Kyoya sat on the bed and held the necklace he had gotten for his seme for his birthday today. And on the same day, he was kidnapped. Kyoya couldn't fight it any longer. He cried into Tsubasa's pillow, hoping this was all a joke. Tsubasa didn't come in and rub his back. He didn't jump out the closet or crawl out from under the bed. Tsubasa was truly gone. Kyoya fetched the phone a week later and in no time was at the police station, being questioned on what he knew. Leon was there and questioned him carefully. Here are the questions:**

**Do you know if he was with any other men?(evil eyes and a growl *retreat from Leon as a response*)**

**Did he seem odd that morning?(no)**

**Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Tsubasa?(they do and I'll send them to Hell and back in a hand basket)**

**Who did he do what to?(I have no idea)**

**Are you sure this is not a joke?(yes I am sure)**

**Where would he go if he was kidnapped by a friend?(idk)**

**Kyoya answered the best he could before someone rushed in.**

"**We have the location of your husband." That was all Kyoya needed to hear before he took the papers and flew out the door. **

"**4567 First Avenue. Got it." Leon said and ran after Kyoya with 30 police men behind him. They reached the address in time to find Kyoya rushing to the front door. Leon catches him and holds him down.**

"**Lemmme gooo! That's my HUSBAND!' he screamed. The police men rushed in the house and brought out Ryuga. Kyoya broke loose from Leon and rushed in to find Tsubasa huddled up in a corner, crying and screaming as the police tried to calm him and get him into an ambulance. Kyoya approached and hugged Tsubasa. Tsubasa cried and finally fell asleep in his husband's arms. Kyoya sighed and then handed him to the police. He walked up to Ryuga and **_**WHAM**_** right in his face. The police held Kyoya back before he could do any further damage.**

"**You insensitive JERK! How could you do that to him?!" Kyoya screamed. Then he saw the stretcher go into the ambulance. The police released him. **

"**Can I ride with him?" he asked. The attendants said yes and he climbed in the back with Tsubasa. Tsubasa awoke halfway there and panicked.**

"**Kyoya? Where're they taking me? I'm scared." he half asked and half pleaded to his husband. Kyoya smiled assuring like to his scared husband and held his shaking hand.**

"**It's OK. They're just taking you to the hospital." Tsubasa got wide-eyed and started crying. Kyoya caressed his face in his hand and assured him the best he could. Tsubasa finally calmed down and fell asleep again. They reached the hospital and had Tsubasa checked for any injuries. Tsubasa had nothing more than some bruises, cuts, and maybe a broken rib or two. Oh and a concussion, trauma, and messed up guts. Nothing too big. Their friends Benkei, Ginka, Yu, and Masamunei got there in time to find Tsubasa and Kyoya walking out of the hospital.**

"**Kyoya buddy! You're OK!" Benkei screamed as he hugged his pal. **

"**You're-crushing-me! Lemme go!" Kyoya gasped. Benkei let him go and tried to hug Tsubasa but he hid behind Kyoya instead. (BTW Benkei is a LOT skinnier)**

"**Hey, Kyoya. What's wrong with Tsubasa? He looks like a scared little dog." Yu asked and laughed. Ginka rolled his eyes and shook his head.**

"**He got raped and beaten by Ryuga. I went to work and found the house empty and his gift on the floor next to this note. I was worried and then the police said they found his location. If you come to our house, I'll explain everything while Tsubasa gets ready to go to bed." Kyoya said. The others nodded and followed them home. Yu tried to scare Tsubasa, but got him climbing up a tree as a result. It took maybe two hours for him to come down. Tsubasa stayed close to Kyoya the whole way home and jumped at every passing car. Kyoya sent him to go change, take a shower, and go to sleep. Tsubasa whimpered when Kyoya tucked him in so Kyoya stayed with him until he fell asleep.**

"**Sorry if I took so long. Tsubasa wouldn't go to sleep unless I stayed with him. God he's so scared. I wish I could make Ryuga pay." The others nodded and Kyoya explained what happened. When he was done, they were in tears and in a rage of fury.**

"**T-t-that bastard! How DARE he do that to Tsubasa!" Benkei screamed. He loved Kyoya and hated when anyone that Kyoya loved got hurt. Kyoya looked at the floor and sighed.**

"**I know. I was upset too, but there's nothing I could have done. Ryuga had done what he did and got away with it. It's too late now." he said and heard Tsubasa crying. He entered their room and found Tsubasa in his little kid form. This was not unusual as he always did this when he was scared or used up his energy. Tsubasa spotted Kyoya and held his arms out. Kyoya smiled and picked him up. Tsubasa nestled in the crook of Kyoya's neck and sniffled. Kyoya rocked him back and forth and whispered to him softly. He brought Tsubasa in the living room and sat on the couch with the little kid cooing in his arms. The others looked at Kyoya in shock.**

"**You two got ANOTHER kid? When?" Ginka screamed. Kyoya looked up from the cooing child and gave his friend a questionable look.**

"**What do you mean we have another kid? We only have one and that's Kiari. This is Tsubasa." Tsubasa moved off Kyoya's lap and onto Masamunei's lap.**

"**That is NOT Tsubasa! That's a little disgusting rodent!" Masamunei said. Tsubasa started crying again and Kyoya gave him a sharp blow to the head.**

"**Don't you DARE call my husband a disgusting rodent! He's scared and he usually does this when he gets too scared! Now take that back or I swear I'm going to kick you to the middle of next millennia!" Kyoya screamed. Masamunei stuck his tongue out and looked at Tsubasa.**

"**You know, that really IS Tsubasa. Sorry about that, little bit." he said and tried to pet Tsubasa's head but got his hand bitten. Masamunei yelped and hit Tsubasa across the face. Tsubasa wasn't expecting that so the blow sent him flying into Kyoya's arms. Kyoya immediately jumped up and Benkei had to hold him back.**

"**I'm gonna kill you! He was only kidding and you go and hit him! You don't know what he went through and you go and do that! You little JERK! YOU UNGREATFULL LITTLE ASSHOLE!" Kyoya screamed and tried to hit Masamunei but Benkei held him with all his might. Masamunei tried to laugh but Ginka hit him before he had the chance to let out a breath. Tsubasa looked at all of them and ran under the fridge. Kyoya bit Benkei and ran after Tsubasa.**

"**Tsubasa. Come on out, baby. Tsubasa don't be scared. Oh NOW look at what you did. I can't get him out and neither can Kiari." Kyoya said. Masamunei shrugged and walked out of the house.**

"**Sorry Kyoya. He tends to be a little….pesky at times." Ginka said and ran after his husband. Yu laughed and found a stray feather from Eagle, Tsubasa and Kyoya's pet. He took it and reached under the fridge. He tickled Tsubasa until Tsubasa came out and grabbed the feather. Kyoya took Tsubasa in his arms and carried him into his room. Another bed had appeared and it turned into a crib. Kiari had put an enchantment on the house for when one of them turned into a kid. It automatically kid proofed and baby proofed the house. It also made a new bed appear and turn into a bed suitable for the age they are. Weird, huh? Any way, Kyoya laid him into the crib and smiled when Tsubasa held onto his arm and whimpered pitifully. Kyoya sighed, pulled up a chair and sang a lullaby. It sortta went like this:**

**Alleutte, gentil alleutte**

**Alleutte, ja tu premali **

**(repeat)**

**Ja tu premali la tette**

**(repeat)**

**En la tette, en la tette**

**Alleutte, alleutte**

**Ohhh_ (back to beginning)**

**Kyoya sang this about four times before Tsubasa fell asleep. He went into the living room to find Ginka and Masamunei making out and Benkei and Yu laughing at them. Kyoya **_**ehemm**_**ed and the couple broke apart.**

"**So what happened to the runt?" Masamunei asked as he put an arm around Ginka. Kyoya narrowed his eyes and growled. **

"**One; he's not a runt. Two; he's asleep so TRY to keep your voice down. I don't want him to wake up. He needs his rest." Kyoya said and sighed. Ginka frowned. He had never seen Kyoya so upset before. He moved Masamunei's arms away and sat by Kyoya. He put his arms around him and hugged him.**

"**Don't worry. I bet Tsubasa is going to be juuust fine. He's been through worse and still bounced back. Don't be so upset." Ginka said. Kyoya sniffed and sobbed into Ginka's chest. Ginka sighed and hugged him, rubbing his back while whispering calming things into his ear. Finally Kyoya fell asleep and Benkei moved him to his room. He tucked Kyoya in and moved the sleeping Tsubasa next to him. Kyoya semiconsciously wrapped his arms around Tsubasa and mumbled" Love you, Tsubasa." Benkei smiled and crept out and left with the rest. Kyoya awoke to the sound of crying about an hour later and turned to find the baby Tsubasa crying. Kyoya smiled and sighed, picking up the infant and carrying him to a changing table. He undid the diaper and wiped Tsubasa clean. Kyoya got a fresh diaper and changed his beloved husband. About two hours later, Tsubasa was back to his regular size and age. Kyoya kept a close eye on him. Finally he asked what he had been wondering.**

"**Tsubasa, what happened to you?" Tsubasa looked at him and sighed. He knew this would come up EVENTUALLY.**

***FLASHBACK***

**Kyoya left Tsubasa , who had waved and went back to bed. About an hour later, he feels hands rubbing his neck, then back, then ass, then go in his pants and rub his penis. Tsubasa smiled and took the hands out.**

"**Stop, Kyoya. You already got me this morning. I don't want to be done again. I want to sleep." he grumbled sweetly. Someone grunted and put a cloth over his mouth. Tsubasa tried to fight back, but the smell in the cloth was so sickly sweet, he passed out. Before he fully passed out, he felt his necklace get yanked off and heard it **_**clink **_**as it hit something and someone saying, "Atta boy. Just rest. I'll put you in a safe place." . The voice sounded familiar, but Tsubasa couldn't think of the name. Then his vision went dark. Tsubasa did not know what time it was when he awoke but he found that his arms and legs were tied up and he was laying on a cold stone floor.**

"**H-hello? A-any body there? Hello?" Tsubasa called. A door to his right opened and in came Ryuga.**

"**What are you doing on that cold floor? I thought I told Doji to make you comfortable. Come on, get up." Ryuga said as he reached down to help Tsubasa up. Tsubasa finally sat up.**

"**W-what am I doing here? Why are you being so nice? Where's Kyoya?" Ryuga smiled.**

"**Now now. Let's not be too hasty. I simply want you to be mine. Kyoya was probably at work when I kidnaped you, so don't worry about him." Tsubasa looked at him with fear and started crying. **

"**Shhhh. It's gonna be alright. Shhh. Just calm down." he soothed while rubbing Tsubasa's hair. Tsubasa tried to push away.**

"**NO! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT KYOYA!" he screamed.**

"**Shut UP!" Ryuga slapped Tsubasa across his face. Tsubasa crashed to the floor and currled up into a little ball, crying and sobbing. Ryuga yanked him by the hair and pulled him to his feet.**

"**That's what you are going to expect when you don't follow orders or make me mad. GOT IT?" Tsubasa nodded. About a week later, he had gotten used to the schedule:**

**6:00- daily banging**

**7:00-breakfast consisting of very little table scraps and a sip of water**

**10:00-another banging**

**11:00-beating for not listening**

**1:00-beating just for fun**

**2:00-lunch**

**4:00-more banging**

**5:30-dinner**

**7:00-beating**

**9:00-bed for Ryuga**

**11:00-Ryuga draggs Tsubasa to bed with him**

**12:00-beating for moving around too much**

**Tsubasa had just about given up on anyone coming to save him when Ryuga had gotten ready for the 1:00 beating when a bunch of police come in and tell Ryuga to get down on the ground. Ryuga looked at Tsubasa and pulled out a knife. He cut Tsubasa on his arms, legs, neck, and face before the police immobilized him.**

***END FLASHBACK***

"**That's when you showed up." Tsubasa finished telling his husband. Kyoya wiped his tears and answered the door. Tsubasa was immediately pinned down by their daughter **

"**Daddy, dad. You two are ok! Oh my Gods, Kiro told us what her fathers told her about what you two told them. Oh my Gods I'm glad you two are ok." she said.**

"**Ok babe. Time to get off of him now or you're going to smother him." Kurama said as he pulled her off. Kiari obediently got off and hugged Kyoya. Kurama gave both a slight hand shake and a weak smile. He had always been embarrassed around Kiari's fathers. He had no idea why, but he just did not feel very comfortable around her fathers when he wanted to kiss and hug their daughter.**

"**Do you two want to join us dinner? It's getting late and by the time you two get back to Kurama's apartment, it'll be around 9:00." Kyoya asked.**

"**Oh no thank you. I ate before we left and we don't want to intrude." Kiari said, knowing her boyfriend was too embarrassed to speak directly to her parents. Kurama nodded in agreement and looked at the floor. Tsubasa sighed and Kyoya giggled at Kurama's embarrassment. Kurama had only been over a few times and is still not used to them, so they don't mind his shyness.**

"**He's just going through the same phase we went through. It'll be over and done with soon." Kyoya had said once. Tsubasa was still not sure.**

"_**Is he HIDING something from us? If he is, will it harm Kiari?**_**" he thought. Kurama waved and led Kiari out the door. Kyoya smiled and lifted his arms up and out to Tsubasa. Tsubasa smiled and picked him up. He kissed Kyoya for a long period of time.**

"**I love you, Tsubasa Matsura." Kyoya said.**

"**I love you too, Kyoya Tatigami." Tsubasa said. He helped Kyoya set the table and they ate in the comfort of their loved one was safe. After they had dessert, Kyoya fell asleep on the couch, Tsubasa's arms wrapped around him in comforting warmth. Tsubasa carried him into their room and tucked him in snugly. Tsubasa could not help but cry at the sight of his husband, who he nearly was taken away from by a deranged jealous enemy. Kyoya awoke to his crying and hugged him tightly.**

"**What's wrong, Tsubasa baby?" Kyoya asked.**

"**I'm just happy they found me and I get to see your handsome face again."**

"**Oh. Well I'm happy too. I get to see you everyday until I die and even in the after life. I love you."**

"**I love you too."**

**THE 'HAPPY'**

**END ****J**


End file.
